degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zig-Maya Relationship/@comment-4127080-20130311134811/@comment-5941832-20130311192145
I see what your saying and I respect you opinion but I disagree I'm going to share my opinion I do want Zaya to happen because I think it would make an interesting couple since of everything that happen that school year and how they are both affected by the death due to the death of Cam I think Tori will let Maya and Zig date so Maya can kinda have someone to be with since her and Zig are kinda going through the same guilt with saying that I'm not trying to blame Maya and Zig for Cam's death, now I know Zig didn't break up with Tori after he decided he wanted to be with Maya and not Tori but I think Zig did feel remose late because he was going to break up with her in Tonight, Tonight because he said he can't lie no more so I do think he felt bad later on also I think Tori was way more into Zig then he was into her so I don't think he was really liking her like that because the truth Tori can be really mean at times, the reason why in new beginnings why I think Zig choose Tori is because he realized he didn't have a good reason to break up with Tori I do think Zig liked Maya since they met in New Beginnings I seen some people say how come he didn't pick Maya then well sometimes you can like or fall in love with someone before you know it yourself so maybe he didn't realize it til later on after their kiss that he really did wanty to be more than friends with Maya, now at the time I think Zig wanted Maya to break up with Cam and be with him because he thought Cam was not giving Maya the attention she desevered and that he wasn't being a good boyfriend to her and he thought he would be better for her than he was also I think he wanted to make sure when he broke up with Tori that he had Maya so when Tori finds out that they are dating and stops being friends with them and wants revenge they could go through it together I think in BSS Part 2 Maya saw that Zig didn't really hate Cam that reason the only reason why was becasue he was in the way of him getting her necause Zig was feeling really bad and told Maya what he said to Cam and Maya was surprised could of been friends fir an example Zig and Cam first met they didn't have a conflict then they didn't start having a conflict until Zig realized he wanted Maya and pursued her I do think Zig can hope Maya cope because their both going through guilt and sadness because of the death and as you seen in the promo for Karma Police Part 1 Zig is taking out his feeling in anger so I do think they can help eachother I do want Zaya to happen because I think it would be an interesting couple